Sami Brady
Samantha "Sami" Brady DiMera (formerly Reed, Walker, Horton & Hernandez) is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actress History: *Ronit Arnoff (10/1984-12/1984; recurring) *Lauren Ann Bundy (01/1985-09/1985; recurring) *Jessica Davis (10/1985-06/1986; recurring) *Tiffany Nicole Palma (06/1986-09/1986; recurring) *Ashleigh Blair Sterling (09/1986-04/1990; recurring) *Christina Wagoner (05/1990-11/1992; recurring) *Alison Sweeney (11/1993-10/2014; contract & 11/2015 & 09/2017-12/2017 & 08/2018-11/2018 & 06/2019; recurring) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) October 16, 1984 changed October 16, 1977 *Samantha Gene Brady (full name) *Stan (alias) *Colleen (alias) Family and relationships: Parents: *Roman Brady (father) *Marlena Evans (mother) *John Black (step-father) Sibling(s): *Caroline "Carrie" Brady (paternal half-sister) *Donald "D.J." Craig Jr. (maternal half-brother, deceased) *Eric Brady II (brother; twin) *Cassie Brady (paternal half-sister) *Rex Brady (paternal half-brother) *Isabella "Belle" Black (maternal half-sister) *Brady Black (step-brother) *Paul Narita (step-brother) Marital status: *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (married) 07/2014-present Past marriage(s): *Austin Reed (annulled) 1996-1997 *Brandon Walker (annulled) 2003 *Lucas Horton (annulled) 2007 *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (annulled, deceased) 2007-2008 *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (divorced) 2010-2012 Children: *William "Will" Horton III (son, with Lucas Horton) *John "Johnny" DiMera (son, with Elvis "E.J." DiMera; twin) *Alice "Allie" Horton (daughter, with Lucas Horton; twin) *Sydney DiMera (daughter, with Elvis "E.J." DiMera) {switched at birth} *Daniel DiMera (step-son, deceased) Grandchildren: *Arianna Horton (granddaughter, via Will) Other relatives: *Shawn Brady (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Caroline Brady (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Frank Evans (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Martha Evans (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Kimberly Brady (paternal aunt) *Kayla Brady (paternal aunt) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (paternal uncle, deceased) *François "Frankie" Brady (paternal adopted uncle) *Maxwell "Max" Brady (paternal adopted uncle) *Samantha Evans (maternal aunt, deceased) *Noah Reed (nephew) *Claire Brady (niece/paternal first cousin once removed) *Emily Lockhart (niece) *Andrew Donovan IV (paternal cousin) *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (paternal cousin) *Stephanie Johnson (paternal cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Johnson (paternal cousin) *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (paternal cousin) *Chelsea Brady (paternal cousin) *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (paternal cousin, deceased) *Ciara Brady (paternal cousin) *Tate Black (paternal first cousin once removed) *Peter "Pete" Brady (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Unknown woman (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Colleen Brady (paternal great-aunt, deceased) *[[Eric Brady I (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Molly Brady (paternal great-aunt, deceased) *Robert Evans (maternal great-uncle, deceased) *Ryan Brady (paternal second cousin, deceased) *Colin Murphy (paternal second cousin) *Trista Evans (maternal second cousin, deceased) Flings and relationships: *Alan Harris (dated; 1994, deceased) *Alan Harris (he raped her; 1994, deceased) *Lucas Horton (one night stand; 1995) *Austin Reed (one night stand; 1995) *Franco Kelly (dated/engaged; 1997-1998, deceased) *Austin Reed (dated/engaged; 1999) *Brandon Walker (dated/engaged; 2002-2003) *Lucas Horton (dated/engaged; 2003-2004) *Lucas Horton (dated/engaged; 2004-2005) *Austin Reed (dated/engaged; 2005-2006) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (dated; 2006) *Lucas Horton (dated/engaged; 2006-2007) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (he raped her; 2007) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (one night stand; 2008) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (dated; 2009) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (dated; 2009-2010) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (dated/engaged; 2010) *Arnold Finnegar (he raped her; 2011, deceased) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (affair/one night stand; 2012) *Lucas Horton (dated; 2013) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (dated; 2014) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (dated/engaged; 2014) *Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez (one night stand; 2017) Also See: *Brady family *Evans family Brady, Sami Brady, Sami Brady, Sami